See me, notice me
by North of the North
Summary: Mathew is Arthur's attendant, his personal Butler. During a noble's gathering, he catches the attention of the Crown Prince of Germania, who then tries to catch his own attention from then on. Arthur, little matchmaker that he is, is now spending his time trying to get them together.


**See me, notice me 16 July 18**

 **Summary: Mathew is Arthur's attendant, his personal Butler. During a noble's gathering, he catches the attention of the Crown Prince of Germania, who then tries to catch his own attention from then on. Arthur and Mathew grew up together so Arthur, later on, is actually the one who tries convincing Mathew to leave out of the pair. He can tell Ludwig likes** Mathew, **and knows that Ludwig is kind even if he can look scary. So he forced Mathew's hand, and as he owns Mathew, he sells him to Ludwig when Mathew keeps refusing to leave.**

* * *

Mathew hadn't even noticed when it happened, but apparently he had done SOMETHING, Lord knew what, to catch the attention of the Scary Prince, also known as the Crown Prince of Germania, or Crown Prince Ludwig. How did he know? Well, one, he kept catching the ice cold blue gaze watching him, the shivers going down his spine always tipped him off, and two, his best friend and the Crown Prince of his own land was always rather smug to point it out. He always had been on Mathew's case to find a love interest at some point to carry on his line and promising that he would free him from the life service his father had put him into. Not that it was a bad life to be Arthur's companion. He was owned in name only after all, and the king considered him and his twin brother to be sons of his along with Alistair, and Crown Prince Arthur's other siblings. Mathew had been born the son of a nobleman, after all.

Francis', Mathew's father, had just taken his loyalty to the throne one step further by pledging his firstborn for the saving of his life during battle when his own best friend, the King, had hauled him onto his own horse when his had gone under and brought him back to the medevac tents in time to save his life.

It was a formality, but still sometimes made it annoying when Arthur would command him around…like with this…business about the Crown Prince of Germania…who Mathew was not interested in and who he really doubted could be interested in him, but that's not what Arthur thought.

Arthur leaned over when their personal world history and battle strategy instructor turned his back to write notes on their board.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that a few of the princesses from the areas around Germania were talking about how the Crown Prince from there could be gay."

Mathew sighed, and resolutely kept his eyes to the board as his quill scratched down the newest notations inscribed there.

These little comments continued for the next two weeks.

During which time the Crown Prince of Germania, who Mathew was pretty sure was only supposed to have stayed with them for a week to visit and renew diplomatic relations between themselves and their own island nation, seemed to be everywhere he turned.

Mathew really did try to avoid them, but Arthur did not. The emerald green eyed man appeared to take extreme delight in staying wherever the other prince was, and even moving toward him whenever he saw the handsome blue-eyed man had once again come to rest his gaze on his attendant. The same attendant who refused to look anywhere at, or even near, the Prince. The same attendant who would try and wriggle his way out of every intimidating conversation the larger man may try to rumble his way through to engage the violet-eyed man in. So, Arthur kept trying to get them together, Ludwig kept trying to get closer, and Mathew kept trying to get away. Not that he could go very far, of course. After all, where Arthur went, Mathew was to follow.

Then, finally, Mathew heard through the kitchen workers that the Crown Prince of Germania was going home. In just a few days, he would finally be free.

Alas, Arthur's efforts only seemed to increase.

Truth be told, Mathew should have really headed the warnings his gut gave him when the night before Arthur insisted on keeping him up in their shared room talking about none other than Ludwig. Who, Mathew was really starting to dislike having to try and scramble to get away from and not engage with.

"You know, you could do a lot worse than to be courted by a Crown Prince."

"I don't need romance, Arthur. I'm happy helping you here."

"This is all you've ever done, Mathew. You need to settle down at some point, and Ludwig really does seem to love you."

"True, he seems to. I don't know if he actually does or if I am just a fancy to him. I don't care. Can we please drop this, Arthur? I don't want to talk about it."

Arthur scowled and pouted "...Fine. But I'll find a way to prove his loyalty to you. You hear me?" Mathew sighed. Sometimes it felt like no one ever listened to his opinion. Even if the only reason he was around was to help Arthur by sharing his opinion and helping him carry out his own.

He just didn't want to carry out this…impulse of Arthur's.

The next day just proved that the misgivings of the night before were nothing if not spot on.

He swore when Arthur handed over his documents stating his lifetime service to him over to Ludwig that Arthur had sent him a smirk even as Mathew had stood there shocked then glared back at the other blond.

Only to change expression and try to remain expressionless when Ludwig's shocked look turned pleased and he turned to Mathew with maybe just a hint of a smile twisting up his stern features.

Internally, he was one part freaking out and another part freaking pissed off. Why hadn't Arthur gotten the picture that he wasn't interested?

Just because he had just told him he was gay himself a short while back, now when the first guy comes along who shows interest in him, somehow that gave Arthur permission to try and control his life?

* * *

Hiiiiiiiii **interested?**

 **Yes! Another** GerCan **...Honestly my favourite pairing XD**

Sorry **this took so long to get up. Summer training is going pretty fast-paced life ma peeps. Other than this, 7 other stories/chapters are ready to go up. Will be putting them up when next can :)**

 **Please review!**

 **Hugs and WUVS**

 **North of the North**


End file.
